


Typecast

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: prompt word: apology





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt word: apology

Kira had walked into the bar determined to forego any and all apologies. (Men always treat you like you’re a polished trophy and are consequently startled when you act like a human being instead). 

Turned out, it wasn’t what they were looking for at all.

“When it comes to those two, sooner or later, everyone else just fades to the background,” the bartender said, a knowing look in his eyes. If Starsky and Hutch were the mains, maybe he was the narrator.

Later, she considered it, over and over. Maybe it was time to stop casting herself as the villain.


End file.
